Eleanor Baratheon
Eleanor Baratheon is the second child and only daughter of Lord Lyonel Baratheon of Storm's End and Lady Alyssa Dondarrion, and the sister of Alyn Baratheon and of the current Lord, Steffon Baratheon. Eleanor is currently twenty three years old. Appearance Placeholder. History Born in the year 347 AC, Eleanor was the second child of Lord Lyonel and Lady Alyssa, and their only daughter. As such, she grew up being looked after by her two brothers, though Steffon, the much larger and more intimidating of the two, took it upon himself to do most of the work. The three Baratheon children were close growing up, but a lot of that changed when, as adults, Alyn mysteriously left, leaving Eleanor and Steffon behind. This act brought Eleanor and Steffon closer together, but had lasting effects on both of their personalities as well. Now, with her brother Steffon serving as Lord of Storm's End, Eleanor serves him as best she can, and is one of the few things that can soothe his temper, though she knows that one day she will be wed off to a noble house, and perhaps then there will be little to stop her brother's rage. Recent Events With news from the capital of the tourney to celebrate 70 years of peace with the Kingdom of the North, Eleanor is to accompany her brother Steffon to King's Landing. Family * Renly Baratheon - Eleanor's great-grandfather and King of the Iron Throne (277-3xx). * Margaery Tyrell - Eleanor's great-grandmother and Queen of the Iron Throne (283-3xx). ** Robert II Baratheon - Eleanor's great-uncle and King of the Iron Throne (304-3xx). *** Beric Baratheon - Eleanor's cousin and King of the Iron Throne (3xx-3xx). **** Alesander Baratheon - Eleanor's cousin and King of the Iron Throne (b. 3xx). **** Richard Baratheon - Eleanor's cousin and Prince of the Iron Throne (3xx-3xx). ***** Robert Baratheon - Eleanor's cousin and heir to the Iron Throne (b. 3xx). **** Edric Baratheon - Eleanor's cousin and Prince of the Iron Throne (b. 3xx). ** Loras Baratheon - Eleanor's grandfather and Lord of Storm's End (307-342). *** Lyonel Baratheon - Eleanor's father and Lord of Storm's End (326-368). **** Alyn Baratheon - Eleanor's brother and Lord of Storm's End (b. 344). **** Eleanor Baratheon - Lady of Storm's End (b. 347). **** Steffon Baratheon - Eleanor's brother and Lord of Storm's End (b. 348). ***** Cedric Baratheon - Eleanor's nephew and Heir to Storm's End (b. 369). *** Lanna Mertyns (nee Baratheon) - Eleanor's aunt and Lady of Mistwood (b. 327). *** Gyles Baratheon - Eleanor's uncle and Lord of Storm's End (b. 329). **** Roland Baratheon - Eleanor's cousin and Lord of Storm's End (b. 350). **** Robert Baratheon - Eleanor's cousin and Lord of Storm's End (b. 353). **** Renly Baratheon - Eleanor's cousin and Lord of Storm's End (b. 356). *** Serra Redwyne (nee Baratheon) - Eleanor's aunt and Lady of the Vines (b. 333). **** Gregor Redwyne - Eleanor's cousin and Lord of the Vines (b. 358). **** Margaery Redwyne - Eleanor's cousin and Lady of the Vines (b. 360). **** Daena Redwyne - Eleanor's cousin and Lady of the Vines (b. 362). ** Cortnay Baratheon - Eleanor's great-uncle and Lord of Dragonstone (311-352). *** Cassana Baratheon - Eleanor's cousin and Lady of Dragonstone (b. 331). **** Rhaenyra Baratheon - Eleanor's cousin and Lady of Dragstone (b. 351). **** Gowen Baratheon - Eleanor's cousin and Heir to Dragonstone (b. 352). **** Gawen Baratheon - Eleanor's cousin and Lord of Dragonstone (b. 352). Category:House Baratheon Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi